The present invention claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 9-268151 filed Sep. 11, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hemodynamics monitor and, particularly, to a hemodynamics monitor for detecting and displaying a variation of impedance due to hemodynamics in a living body.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a prior art hemodynamics monitor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S63-206655. A construction of this hemodynamics monitor is shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the hemodynamics monitor 100 is provided with a measuring device 200 for measuring metabolic dynamics in a living body by utilizing a near infrared light passing through the living body along a predetermined axis thereof, a display 300 for displaying a result of measurement obtained by the measuring device 200 and a printer 400 for printing out the measurement result. With such construction of the hemodynamics monitor 100, the result of measurement obtained by measuring metabolic dynamics in the living body by utilizing the near infra red light passed through the living body along the predetermined axis thereof is monitored by the display 300 and printed by the printer 400.
Another example of the prior art hemodynamics monitor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S56-152602. A construction of this example is shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, the hemodynamics monitor 500 is provided with a finger type pulse wave detector 600 for sensing a sphygmic wave as an electric signal and generating an output corresponding to an average level of a plurality of pulse waves thus sensed, a threshold generator 700 for generating a threshold value corresponding to an abnormality of blood in peripheral artery due to thrombus, a comparator circuit 800 for comparing the output of the finger type pulse wave detector 600 with the threshold value and an alarm circuit 900 responsive to an output of the comparator circuit 800. The finger type pulse wave detector 600 senses pulse wave as the electric signal and generates the output corresponding to the average level for the plurality of the pulse waves and the comparator circuit 800 compares the output with the threshold value having a level corresponding to the abnormality of blood in peripheral artery due to thrombus. The alarm circuit 900 is activated in response to the output of the comparator circuit 800.
In each of the prior art hemodynamics monitors, only local hemodynamics on the predetermined axis of the living body or the finger is measured, so that, when the hemodynamics is monitored by the display 300 of the hemodynamics monitor 100, only local hemodynamics on the predetermined axis of the living body or the finger can be monitored.